A world of dreams
by Talay
Summary: This is the first of many chapters


This is a alternate reality fanfic its my first so don't be harsh

This is a alternate reality fanfic its my first so don't be harsh

Disclaimer, sadly I don't own sailor moon as soon as I can remember the name of the company who does I will put there name down. Only the plot and Blake belong to me.

Authors note this is when the characters are a bit older 

Darien is 22

Serena is 19

Talay is 18 

Blake is 21

And so on..............

Chapter 1 

A new way of life 

He Stepped out of the Taxicab and looked in awe at the beautiful city he was standing in "can you imagine me in Paris," mumbling to himself, he could see the Eiffel tower and he couldn't believe how big it was " why didn't I come here sooner" the he realised why he had come, to get away form her. 

Darien Shields was a young man of 22 he was a tall good looking man with black raven hair and deep blue eyes, he was so gorgeous it hurt.He

Had spent most his life in Tokyo he grew up in a wealthy family who wanted him to be the best, they had sent him to boarding schools to get better education. He was very smart so he learnt things quick and because of this he went to University at the age of 16 he was learning to be a doctor. But his burning ambition in life was to work on stage ever since he watched a Broadway show while on holiday when he was younger he had wanted to be an actor/director his parents weren't at all happy and Darien kept at school for is parent's sake.

Then he met her Serena, he fell head over heels in love with her she was the best thing that ever happened to him, it didn't last for long while he was with her she wanted him to become a doctor as well but finally when he decided he didn't want that any more he told her about his life dream and all she did was laugh in his face that's where the relationship went down hill, he quit school and started acting classes Serena didn't like this at all they started arguing and she got jealous that he was with other girls (in acting class) so one night he went to his local hang and caught Serena kissing another bloke he was heart broken Serena told him it was a joke, she had set up to make him jealous but he didn't see it that way.

Then he got a phone call form his cousin Raye who lived in Paris she herself worked and acted in a big theatrical company over there she knew what he wanted to be. So she told him to go there and join the company he thought he was dreaming he was finally getting a chance. He told all his friends and they were happy for him but Serena wanted him to stay. But he went.

Staring up at the sign City of Paris (I don't know French sorry) he was waiting for Raye and her boyfriend Blake a good friend of his, to pick him up, they had agreed or Raye had demanded that he stay with them in the apartment. He looked at his watch 7:40pm ten minutes late "where are you" he cursed under his breath. Then he saw a car pull up in front of him the door opened and out jumped someone they through their arms around his neck and,

All he heard was "DARIEN" it was Raye she was a lot smaller than Darien she had long black hair just like his and violet eyes she also had that exotic look which any girl would envy "Darien its been so long how are you" then he heard some one else he looked up and saw Blake one of his dearest friends Blake was a model he was tall tanned and tempting he had sort cropped brown hair and deep grey eyes. He looks at Darien. "Sorry were late BUT SOMEONE WANTED ICE CREAM, " he nearly screamed "how are you" 

Darien chuckled "I'm fine thanks, just tired that was a long flight" " well come on then lets get home and you can tell us all about your flight" Raye said with a huge smile on her face,

They put his stuff into the car and drove to there apartment when he walked in side he looked at it with shocked it was like a New York style apart large spacious and modern. "Wow this is a nice place you got here"he said as he looked round in awe, "well it better be it cost a fortune" Blake mumbled from behind him "so I wanted to live in a nice apartment what's wrong with that" Raye said with a evil grin on her face she then turned to Darien "ok its pretty easy to find your way round, mine and Blake's room is down the hall to the right yours is a bit further down to the left the bath room is over the other side of the apartment I think that's all for now" she gave him a look of concern "are you going to be ok,……Darien……DARIEN!!" He was in a world of his own but the shout form Raye brought him back to reality "sorry I must be tired good night you two" He picked up his stuff and started to walk down the hall and as he opened the door from his room he heard Raye and Blake shout in unison "Night D." 

He walked into his room it was big, it had green walls, with a wooden floor and a huge four poster bed with red sheets it had a en suite bathroom and the best bit of all was the two French doors which led out on to a balcony he opened the doors walked out to look at the beautiful night of Paris and said "this is where it begins D and new start" he walked back in got change for bed and drifted of in a nice contented sleep. 

I hope you like the first chapter there will be more please R/R bye for now


End file.
